The Spacebots
The Spacebots is a Canadian animated television series produced by Nelvana, which aired between 1986 and 1992 in syndication; on the ABC network, The CBN Family Channel from 1988 to 1992 and The Family Channel from 1992 to 1998. Synoposis The six Spacebots and their allies live in a sci-fi futuristic city called Spaceland. They have their magic powers, magical stars and magical hearts and they have to stop Commander Zurg and The Freakalien brothers from wrecking havoc and planning to destroy Spaceland. Cast *Corey Burton as Sam Spacebot *Chris Young as Simon Spacebot *Billie Mae Richards as Seth Spacebot *Jen Tolley as Soleil Spacebot *Tress MacNeille as Sarah Spacebot *Russi Taylor as Sally Spacebot *Bob Dermer as Jay Spacebot *Luba Goy as Patty Spacebot *Dan Hennessey as Orbit *Paul Le Mat as Comet *Susan Roman as Nebulana *Cree Summer as Sour Venus *Len Carlson as Columba *Don Francks as Commander Zurg *Chris Wiggins as Zoidberg *John Stocker as Ziggy *Brent Titcomb as Toxic *Taborah Johnson as Space Princess *Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen as Princess Silia Spacebot *Tara Strong as Additional Voices *Alyson Court as Additional Voices *Melleny Brown as Additional Voices *Tracey Moore as Additional Voices *Terri Hawkes as Additional Voices *Catherine O'Hara as Additional Voices *Jim Henshaw as Additional Voices *Pauline Rennie as Additional Voices *Jeri Craden as Additional Voices *Maurice LaMarche as Additional Voices *Keith Hampshire as Additional Voices *Elizabeth Hanna as Additional Voices *Captain John Smith as Jeff Bennett Airing History United States *First-run syndication (1986–1992) **ABC (1986–1992) **CBN Family Channel (1988–1992) *Family Channel (1992–1998) *The Disney Channel (October 1, 1992 – 1998) *Toon Disney (1998–2002) United Kingdom *TV-am (1980s) *Channel 4 (1990s) *Tiny Pop (2004–2007) Canada *Global Television Network (1986–2004) *YTV (2001-present) *Teletoon (2001-present) *Teletoon Retro (2011–2015) Germany * RTL * Super RTL * NICK (2005–2006) Italy * Euro TV (1985–1986) * Odeon TV (1988–1991) * Canale 5 (1993) Poland * TVP1 (24.12.1992–1995) * TVN (1998–1999) Netherlands * Sky Channel * VARA (Verenidge Arbeiders Radio Amateurs) Spain * Club Super 3 Theme Song *Here Comes The Spacebots! (Tune: Mona the Vampire) (sung by John Sebastian, Rory Block and Claudia Medusa) The Spacebots Reboots (Tv Series).png Characters *'Sam Spacebot' (voiced by Corey Burton) is the leader of the Spacebots in Spaceland. He is the eldest of three brothers. He is strong, brave, and heroic. He is nineteen years old and protects his brothers. He is light fair-skinned and has reddish-blonde hair and light blue eyes and his signature color is blue. His magic power is blue magic stars. *'Simon Spacebot' (voiced by Chris Young) is the middle of three brothers. He is sixteen years old and the smartest of the Spacebots. He is light fair-skinned and has brown hair and brown eyes and his signature color is green. His magic power is green magic stars. *'Seth Spacebot' (voiced by Billie Mae Richards) is the youngest of three brothers. He is thirteen years old and is clumsy, careful and nice. He is light fair-skinned and has blonde hair and blue eyes and his signature color is red. His magic power is red magic stars. *'Soleil Spacebot' (voiced by Jen Tolley) is the eldest of three sisters and is Sam's girlfriend. She is nineteen years old and is beautiful, pretty, kind, joyful, cheerful, sweet and lovely, and protects her sisters and spread love and joy. She is light fair-skinned and has red hair and green eyes and her signature color is yellow. Her magic power is yellow magic hearts. *'Sarah Spacebot' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the middle of three sisters and is Simon's girlfriend. She is sixteen years old and the tomboy of the Spacebots. She is also the younger sister of Soleil and the older sister of Sally. Her favorite food is sandwiches. She is light fair-skinned and has brown hair and brown eyes and her signature color is purple. Her magic power is purple magic hearts. *'Sally Spacebot' (voiced by Russi Taylor) is the youngest of three sisters and is Seth's girlfriend. She is thirteen years old and is very childish, sweet, silly, cheerful and well-behaved. When she gets upset, she cries very easily and Soleil is here to help her calm down. She even loves cooking and baking. She is light fair-skinned and has blonde hair and blue eyes and her signature color is pink. Her magic powers is pink magic hearts. Character Gallery Sam Spacebots In Reboot.png Simon Spacebots In Reboot.png Seth Spacebots In Reboot.png Soleil Spacebots In Reboot.png Sarah Spacebots In Reboot.png Sally Spacebots In Reboot.png Commander Zurg.jpg Sam X Soleil.png Simon X Sarah.png Seth X Sally.png Princess Silia Spacebot.png Princess Malina Spacebot.png Princess Nilam Spacebot.png Princess Bloomina Spacebot.png Princess Melody Spacebot.png Princess Arielna Spacebot.png Princess Spacebots From The Spacebots.png Kinali Spacebot.png Maxliwa Spacebot.png Ash Spacebot.png Uliana Spacebot.png Jennifer Spacebot.png Maggie La Spacebot.png Space Princess Anastasia.png Commander Zurg (2018).png Princess Rilana Spacebot.png Princess Rilana Spacebot (EG).png Se Also The Spacebots (Reboot) 2019 Category:Animated TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:1986 Animated TV Shows Category:Nelvana Category:Renegade Animation